Lemon Love
by Aizaki
Summary: This thing is where all of my one-shots shall be updated and posted. Rated M for a reason. Ch.6- Updated/ Alentar and sed: I would really appreciate it if you guys would read this chapter again, especially the little note I added for the both of you at the break. Maybe if you had actually read the warning at top, you wouldn't of been so disappointed. Kaito's only in ch.6, no yaoi.
1. Mirror Magic

-RinxLen Oneshot-  
Author's Notes: Please let me know if you don't like it and I will try my best to write another story for your entertainment since you did pay for a commission. Thank you! ^_^  
(Rin's POV)  
"I…um…no that won't work.." I sighed, racking through my brain for the proper words as I sat in front of my mirror. For the past hour or so I'd been sitting there, trying to get my feelings out into words.  
"For a while I've had…feelings for…" my breath hitched as I pictured him standing there in front of me. I took a slow breath and cleared his image away from my mind. No use in getting freaked out about his rejection just yet right? "For…. for yo-"  
I couldn't force my voice to finish the word.  
Another sigh; I definitely need more courage…  
I remembered Miku and Luka talking to me about if you need help talking to a large crowd or something that you can talk to a mirror and it'll give you courage to talk in front of people. I've technically just been talking to myself, refusing to look at the glass and see the obvious blush on my face reflected back to me. Talking to a mirror should help if they say it will…  
Right?  
Well, I'm crazy enough to fall for Len so it shouldn't hurt…  
"Mirror, Mirror, Mr. Mirror…I'd like some courage please." It's not like I expected an answer but they said it would help…  
For a moment all I saw was my reflection. Nothing unusual- though without my classic bow or clips I looked a bit different- I was just wearing a pink and somewhat lacey night dress with long sleeves that-when I was standing at least- came to about my knees.  
Suddenly the reflection started to change to an almost demonic looking girl. "Well that shouldn't be a problem!" she smiled, a single sharp fang showing- along with most her skin might I add.  
"Huh?" I jumped slightly. Mirrors aren't supposed to talk! It's just not possible!  
"Huh?" The mirror girl repeated, her face pressing closer to the mirror's glass on the opposite side.  
"Come on, where are you?"  
"Where else could I be? I'm here!"  
"In m-my mirror?! That's not possible! You have to behind it! W-who are you?"  
The mirror laughed "Well since you asked~"  
"I am…  
*Akuma-Rin!"  
Slowly, her image seemed to peel off the surface of the mirror until I found myself face to face with the Demon.  
"So let me get this straight. You wanna make Len yours right?"  
"Well…I like him…"  
"And you got it cute and tight for 'im, yeah?"  
"Ummm…well…"  
"Ahhh come on~ don't deny it~ You've had THOSE types of dreams and you know it!" she winked at me like I was supposed to understand her…THOSE types of dreams? Wait a second…  
I blushed  
"Gotcha!" she declared, smirking.  
"Nononononono! I just…ugh. Please just lend me some courage!"  
"Oh don't worry, you'll get your courage, but first we're gonna love your Len until he throbs~"  
"He's not going to be hurt right?" Judging by this demon's character she didn't seem to be the type to merciful…  
"Yeah, sure thing, He's gonna love it."  
I'm not sure if I believe her but I can find some Holy Water if I need it.  
"Yeah!"  
"Alright, mission Leririn is a GO!" She quickly stood up, glancing around my bedroom as if she expected to find something dark and…flashy…  
"Okay so first thing's first…we HAVE to get you into something different. Len's not gonna fall for those frilly princess clothes."  
"Wha-what! He's the one who got me these last Christmas!"  
She tsked, becoming annoyed now. "Do you want courage or not?"  
Almost automatically, I lowered my head in defeat.  
I no less than a few seconds I found myself dressed head to toe in a skin tight, mostly black dress with some lavender colored lace on the edges.  
"Um…can't I wear something a little more comfortable?"  
"NO! This outfit is simply adorable on you~ In that you can totally make Len roll over for you!"  
"Huh? R-really…?"  
"Just trust me, kay? I'm like your Demon Godmother sent to help you out~  
NOW GO AND FIND LEN!"  
(/Short/ Len's POV)  
I know today's Christmas and Miku still thinks of me as her little brother but seriously…  
Can't she just leave me alone sometimes? I practically had to all but burn the letter I was writing to Rin so she couldn't see it  
I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THAT THING FOR MONTHS!  
And now I have to start all over…  
Damn.  
(Rin's POV)  
"Now, repeat it back to me. What are the rules?"  
"Um well…the first rule is to make him listen."  
"Yes…and.."  
"And the second rule is to keep him guessing…"  
"And what are the last two rules~?"  
I froze…. knowing that if I didn't remember she was most likely going to use all of her power to send me to hell or punish me…I almost shuddered at the thought.  
"Don't let anyone get in the way of the mission and…and…" I mumbled random words under my breath, hoping she thought I said the right thing.  
"And use plenty of tongue!" The demon smiled, practically jumping around the room with glee. "I'm so glad you remembered~"  
"Now it's time for the mission to begin!"  
"Wa-w-wait! Right now?"  
"Well duh~ I can't hold back any longer Rinny!"  
"Can we please just hold back a minute?"  
"No. We have to assault him in his room!" My face flushed a deep crimson as I imagined walking into Len's room dressed like this…nyaahhhh! What if suddenly the air conditioner or the heat came on and I was standing near or on a vent?!  
"Um…can't we just hug him and cuddle on the couch or something together?"  
"Seriously? Do you want to go through with this or not?"  
***Time skip***  
"Well THAT was a failure…" The demon shoved me back into my bedroom. "Both that guy and those fruffy clothes…. I KNEW I should've left the lace off. Why do you like him anyway? He reminds me of a shota…"  
"He's MY shota…" I muttered. Thankfully she didn't seem to hear because if she did I probably would've been killed on the spot.  
"And what's the deal with those school swimsuit shorts he wears? Does he always wear those?"  
I just let the Succubus go off on her tangent. "Hey! Speak up! You want to make him yours right?"  
"I just want to confess my feelings…."  
"Ah! So back to the drawing board! Time for a new strategy… Now remember to use your tongue carefully. It's what this entire operation rest on. Got it?!"  
"Why is my tongue needed to make him mine?"  
Akuma-Rin all but face palmed. "Child…you truly are that innocent aren't you?"  
"I… think?"  
"We'll get to that later. Just remember that when you do use your tongue don't slow down! Always increase your speed and range!"  
"Um…okay…I think I get it…" I knew this wasn't going to work…I just want to confess to him… That's it. "Thank you very much for the help but I just want to confess to him properly!" I looked down at the floor, waiting for some sort of pain but Akuma-Rin only spoke with confusion in her voice.  
"Wait…you're being serious? Okay…then let's make those your fighting words! Now practice on me!"  
I took a deep breath and looked up at the Succubus. "I…for a while now I've…li…li-liked…you!" I felt a rush of heat come to my face and my eyes shut themselves out of embarrassment. I felt soft, tender lips press against mine and I froze…this isn't Len…  
Fuck! Noo!  
(Len's POV)  
Now is my chance! I can properly say my feelings to Rin before she goes to sleep and then everything shall be perfect!  
"Are you sure that's enough armor? It IS Rin's room after all."  
"Do you have something better?"  
"Actually~"  
***Time Skip***  
I stared at myself in the mirror, shocked.  
"Why do I bother asking you for help Gakupo?"  
"Oh come on Princess Len~ You look just like your shota self~" The eggplant lover was holding his hand over his bleeding nose, using the other to give me a thumbs up  
"I'M NOT A FREAKIN SHOTA!" He almost burst out laughing. "Whatever! I'm going in!"  
I turned the knob to Rin's room and flung the door open "Nothing can stop me now! I am Pretty Brief Akuma-Len!"  
(Rin's POV)  
"Oh hello Len~" I watched everything unable to stop the demon from controlling me. I was stuck inside her, trapped inside her body. WHY DID I LET HER KISS ME?!  
Wait…Len looked different too…  
'Um Rin…' Len's voice echoed in my head  
'Oh! Len! I have something really important to tell you before we both die…'  
'But I-'  
'No. You're going to listen to me first. I've wanted to tell you this for a while…I've had these feelings for you. And um…well…I mean, the truth is, I….-'  
"L-L-like you!" I felt myself gain control over my body again and practically threw myself at Len, our lips crashing together.  
I pretty much fainted after that….  
(Len's POV)  
The blackness around me vanished and I found myself atop my…um clothing less twin…  
It's not like I didn't want to kiss her.. I just wanted to know what the hell happened.  
I looked over towards Rin's door as it swung open and in the door way stood an obviously drunk Meiko and Kaito as well as a feverishly blushing teal haired diva.  
"Oh Len~ Congratulotions~!" Meiko slurred, laughing.  
"Yeah Len! Way to go!" Kaito dropped his head on Meiko's shoulder, muttering something about how now none of the men in the Vocaloid house were virgins…  
"NOOOO! THE WORLD ISN'T READY FOR THIS AT ALLL!" Miku ran out of the as she said that.  
Well…let's just hope I don't have to explain any of this to Rin when she wakes up….

*Akuma-Rin: Roughly translated into Demon Rin or Demonic Rin. So for all purposes is technically Rin's perverted and complete opposite :3


	2. Lingerie Her Gift to Him

Summary: Rin and Len have been together for a while now but Len can't help but feel his lover is being a bit more distant than usual. Even as the date to his birthday grows closer. Unknown to him, Rin has a few ideas to make up for her avoidance...

WARNING: Contains sex and some minor curse at times~ Don't read if you don't like :3 Also, remember I'm writing this like a freaking virgin so yeah ^^; gomen.

If you have heeded the above warnings, please enjoy~

* * *

The weekend began just as one would expect on a cold, December day. Despite the monthly chill, Len Kagamine found himself walking the sidewalks to his lover's home. Why was he here? Truthfully, he couldn't even answer that himself. The blonde teen had simply received a text from his girlfriend, Rin, that had asked him to come over. Len was relieved when he had gotten this text a few minutes before since Rin had seemed to of been avoiding him all of this past week.

_Hey Rin, wanna go out for a movie night?_

_Can't, I've got study sessions_

_Wanna just hang out at the library?_

_Today? Ooh...I promised I'd take an extra shift at work..._

He had been worried (obviously) that something was going on with his Rinny, even coming to the conclusion sometime in the week that she was cheating on him! Len shook his head, smiling softly to himself as he approached Rin's home. How stupid he had been...to think that Rin of all people would do something like that.

The seventeen year old approached the door and rapped on it's surface a couple of times, sticking his hands in his pockets afterwards to wait for someone to answer. He heard the click of the door unlocking and smiled, expecting to see his love smiling face in the doorway to welcome him inside. Rather than that, he was struck hard in the head with an cold, rounded object and fell unconscious right there on her porch step.

Rin peeked out to make sure none of those nosy neighbors were watching before hooking her arms underneath Len's arms and dragging him inside. She didn't know when he would wake up and how he would react when he found out it was her. But right now, she had to find someway to get him upstairs...

* * *

When Len finally came around, he found himself in Rin's room, staring at a picture the two had taken a few years back. But as he continued looking around, he found something rather...odd.

He was tied to Rin's bed.

Raising an eyebrow, he pulled lightly on his restraints- just to see if everything was real. And he was met with the slight _chink_ of the handcuffs binding him to the headboard.

"So you're finally awake?" A soft voice came from a darkened corner of the room. "You know, maybe I hit ya a bit too hard..." the feminine voice laughed almost nervously.

Rin emerged from the shadows, her long blonde hair was curled up at the ends and showed off her new found womanly curves. Her face was a little pale, in comparison to the rest of her milky white skin but it was pristine with her blue eyes shimmering mischievously. All of this was topped off with her being dressed in a soft cream lingerie set that perfectly displayed her C-cup breasts and lean stomach.

Apparently Len was silent for a bit too long and his love blushed, embarrassed.

"Y-you could say something...pervert..." Crossing her arms, she seductively waltzed her way over to the edge of the bed at sat near Len's feet.

"So you're the one who tied me up?" There he was with an absolutely gorgeous woman in front of him, and that was the first question that came out of his mouth.

"Well yeah...I just...wanted to make that I could give you my present...it IS your birthday after all, right?" Rin turned towards Len, placing a leg on either side of his hips and leaning her face up towards his. The blonde kissed him gently as she began to let her hands roam up his well defined chest. Even in his current position, Len tried to take over his lover by forcing her mouth open with his tongue. Rin was quick to push back at him, surprising Len as she once again took control.

They continued their heated make out session that way for a while longer, Len still trying to win over Rin hopelessly. Smiling, the sexy blonde moved her mouth away from Len's and began to trail small nibbles down his neck and the front of his chest.

"You know you don't have to try to be the tough guy right now, Len. I just want you to enjoy~" she purred up at him sexily just as her hand trailed over the front of his boxers. Without allowing him to reply, she took one of his rounded nipples into her small, perfect mouth and began to nip at it gently with her hand continuously rubbing at Len's clothed member and causing him to roll his hips up with a groan.

Teasingly, Rin worked her way down to where her lover's boxers were covering his high standing arousal. "This is painful, isn't it Lenny?" she looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Rin...cut the crap." Len managed to groan out as the other blonde slowly dragged his boxers off of his body and traced her finger over his tip.

"My, my...so rude now aren't we?" she huffed. "But I'm here to serve you, my prince." she wrapped her hand around his member and kissed the head gently before allowing her tongue to roll around it. Rin began to slowly move her hand up and down while still licking and sucking at him. She was most definitely not going to attempt anymore than such today but it didn't really seem to matter to Len who by now was rolling his hips up and grunting at the increase in friction.

Smirking as his body began to beg for his release, Rin slowed her motions to a stop before standing. Len opened his mouth to protest but stopped short as he saw her seductively strip out of that oh-so-sexy lingerie she was wearing. As she finished, she stepped back over to her bed and passionately kissed her lover with her breasts brushing against him as she swung one leg over to his other side.

Sitting up, she placed her hands on Len's chest, swallowing nervously as she positioned her wet core over him. Unknown to her, Len was so tempted to just buck his hips upwards into his Rin. But oh so patiently he waited for her to slowly lower herself onto him, gasping and knitting her eyebrows together in concentration. Suddenly, Rin stopped and clenched her hands into fists. An entire blush had begun to take over her body and she gasped something out to the effect of "I can't..".

But Len wasn't going to have any of that. Smirking, he threw her words right back at Rin. "But you're here to serve me, aren't you?" he growled sexily, causing Rin 's walls to tighten around him and her to whimper. Len bucked his hips up into her, causing her to cry out as she was stretched and feel him pulse inside of her.

Len hummed in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being inside of his love whilst she got used to him- which felt like an eternity. Grabbing onto his shoulder's Rin pushed herself off of him and then dropped back down, moaning and panting. She continued this way and Len soon found himself able to move his hands again as Rin undid the handcuffs.

Quickly, the blonde began to massage her breasts, rolling his hips against hers.

"Ahahn...! Oooo...ah...L-Len...~" Rin moaned, screwing her eyes shut as she continued to ride him. Her lover leaned up, his lips connecting with her neck and gently nibbling at it which caused her to pant lustfully. Upon finding one of her most sensitive spots, he had also managed to drum against her g-spot. Instantly, Rin screamed in pure ecstasy with her body trembling in readiness to release. But right then she froze, feeling like she was stuck in that spot.

Seeing his beautiful love unable to continue, Len gripped her hips and flipped their positions before starting to pull out and quickly thrust back into her, pulling her hips up to meet him as he did so. "L-LEN! I- ooo! I-I unh~! MM! I'm going-!" Rin yelled out right as she entered her orgasm, whining as Len continued to thrust in and out of her tightened cavern until he finally met his end as well.

Groaning, Len pulled out and laid down beside Rin who was still catching her breath.

"R-Rin?" he asked gently, placing an arm around her and gently kissing her cheek.

"Yeah..?"

"I love you...and thanks for the present~"

"Mm...I love you too..Lenny." she looked back at him and smiled gently before placing a small kiss on his lips. Len pulled the covers over the both of them and cuddled into Rin's back, smiling as they dozed off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: This is actually the first lemon I've written for Rin and Len o.o So, sorry if it sucked... ^^; But I hoped you guys enjoyed this small story~~


	3. In The Night

Summary: Though Rin and Len have been happily married for a year now, and they enjoy all of their intimate time together, they both are feeling a bit bored...in the bedroom that is. In order to _spice _things up in the bedroom, they both come up with a very..._sexy_ plan...

A/N: I'm actually debating between making this a longer story but for now it shall remain a one-shot~ This contains M rated material- non-cest- and some slight bondage as well as a small master/slave relationship. I do NOT own Vocaloid and never will...sadly... Also, I DO make mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc.) so please let me know if you see any so I can fix them and make this story easier on the eyes~ With this in mind, please enjoy yo lemon~~

* * *

They truly loved each other, there was no doubt about that. But as they laid in each others arms, basking in the afterglow of their most recent intimate moment, Rin couldn't help but feel a bit...well...bored with the previous sex.

Yes, she loved how it made her feel so close to her lover and such but she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't satisfied. She let out a soft sigh before lazily beginning to run her hands across Len's defined torso.

Little did she know, her husband was feeling a bit of the same way. Just generally bored. Len gently ran a hand through his wife's blonde and sex tousled hair, kissing her forehead. "You're still awake?" he mumbled against her, slightly surprised as Rin would normally be exhausted by the time they had finished for the night.

"Yeah..." she replied absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?" Len brought his love closer, putting his nose to hers and gazing at her gorgeous face intently.

After a moment Rin replied, "Oh, nothing...I'm just thinking.."

The blonde man smirked. "I doubt that..but I'm sure you'll tell me when you want to, right?" He gently nosed her hair, taking in her sweet, citrusy scent.

"...yeah..." Rin's voice had softened to a hushed whisper, worrying Len.

"...Rin?"

He received no response except for his love's slightly erratic breathing and glanced down to see her soundly asleep.

'I guess I'll just talk to her in the morning...' he thought, sighing before tightening his grip on Rin's waist and closing his eyes to let sleep overcome him.

* * *

The morning had come and gone quickly and the two lovers were forced to go their separate ways for the majority of the day- Len staying at home and working from his laptop while Rin had gone off to her classes at the nearby college (she was finishing up her last year).

And now with no one to talk to and having his paperwork and such finished for the day, Len leaned back in his office chair and ran a hand through his pinned back blonde hair. Sighing, he leaned forward and reopened his laptop only to find it dead. "I'm sure Rin wouldn't mind if I used hers..." Great, he was speaking to himself now.

Len stood and strode out of his office and to the living room before grabbing Rin's simplistic laptop and sitting on the couch with the technology situated on his lap. He opened it and after waiting for it the screen to load up he saw that his darling Rinny had left something..._interesting..._on her screen.

After quickly looking at the clock to make sure that his love wouldn't walk in on him "peeping" (as she would call it jokingly) at her stuff, Len began to read everything on the screen. Word after word on the _best _ways to _pleasure a certain someone_. Even he felt his face heat up at some points but now he knew what he had to do.

The blonde looked at the clock once more and smirked, closing Rin's laptop and sliding it back into it's original spot. He had a couple hours...might as well prepare for _tonight._

* * *

Rin sighed, relieved that she was finally done with her daily classes and in front of the door to her and Len's home where she would no doubt be welcomed with adoration from her lover.

But as she opened the door, she felt something was...off.

"Len...? I'm home..." she called, take a cautious step past the door's frame. No response.

"Lenny?" she called once again as she sat her bag down on the floor and began to explore the house.

She opened her mouth to call to her love once more before she caught a glimpse of him through the slightly open door of his study. "You know I've been calling for you." she huffed, slightly annoyed as he seemed to not be paying her any attention.

"Oh I know." he replied simply, keeping his focus on the screen in front of him.

"Len, come on! Stop working and look at me!" Rin groaned, stamping over to him and slamming his laptop closed and succeeding in getting her love to look at her casually.

"You know, Rin, I thought you _liked _it when someone didn't listen to you..." he smirked, obviously mocking her in some way.

The blonde's face instantly drained of color and she watched as Len gave her that oh-so sexy _I win_ look. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about. Idiot." she sputtered out, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"I saw your laptop Rin_-chan_. And if you want to try _that_, then all you have to say is please." By this point he had his arms encircling her waist, owning her, and whispered this huskily in her ear.

"Len..." her voice came out just above a whisper, eyes closed in an almost bliss at the moment.

"Yes, love?"

"_Please."_ Rin put as much pleading into her voice as possible, her originally demanding nature gone by this point. Her love smirked once more and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Anything for you, princess~"

For the next couple of days they sorted everything out for their _fun _night. Though Len had already purchased much of what was needed, Rin later opted to wait a couple of days- and to Len's disappointment- and take a break with things in the bedroom (yes he was "bored", but come on, he's still a guy) to give them both more of a _rush_ when the time came. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Finally...the week was drawing to a close, leading the two lovers into what was sure to be an _exhilarating _night.

As soon as Rin returned from her classes, she raced upstairs to quickly change for the _activities_ that were most certainly to come when she was finished- after all she had returned later than expected and night was already coming upon them.

Daintily, she slipped into the seductive, yet classic maid uniform that she'd bought herself (of course she didn't tell Len, what would be the fun in that?). She had known that it was revealing, and yes Len had so obviously seen her in the nude before, but she couldn't help but blush with slight embarrassment when she saw that the outfit barely covered her- well- anywhere.

_Knock, knock_

The blonde jumped to her feet, almost tripping over her pile of discard clothes in the process.

"Rinny~ I know you're in there~" And without even waiting for a response, Len turned the knob and swung open the door. For a moment, he froze, taking in his lover's new outfit. The male smirked subtly, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "So you've decided to go all kinky on me now, huh?" he teased, causing his wife's face to turn scarlet red.

"W-well you said you wanted something different! So y-you can take it or leave it!" Rin huffed, crossing her arms to try and hide her chest.

A sudden, dark cloud seemed to come over Len as he closed the door, locking it behind him. "And what exactly do you think you're doing, yelling at me like that? Are you trying to tell _me_ what to do, Rinny?" slowly, Len had stalked towards her and now had her cornered against a wall.

Crystal blue eyes widened at how easily her adoring lover had slipped into their play. Without even warning her that they were starting! "I-I.." she began to stammer, still blushing a deep red.

This time, Len didn't bother to hid his smirk as he leaned in to gently nibble at his "maid's" earlobe. "I guess that just means I'll have to _punish_ you, won't I? I can't have my _servants_ telling me what to do after all~"

"Len..." she breathed out while feeling her lover's talented hands begin to roam her body.

Pretending to be angered, he immediately pulled away from his dearest Rin- who almost whined in the process. "Who are you calling _Len_?!" he demanded. "You are to only call me _master_ understood?"

"Y-yes Master..." As soon as Rin obeyed his wish, he returned to her- allowing his hands to wander wherever they pleased for the moment. Then slowly, Len moved the both of them over to the queen sized bed, "pushing" Rin onto it before he leaned over her and began to nip at her neck in a teasing manner. The woman beneath him moaned softly, her hands starting to wander around as well.

But, once again, that wasn't allowed. Not even for a minute.

Sighing almost pitifully, Len raised his head to look into his servant's deep, deceptively innocent eyes. "You don't even realize what you're doing, do you?" he asked, pulling out a pair of simple handcuffs. "But either way, you should know the rules." And with that he quickly bound her hands to the headboard. It was at this moment that moment that Len allowed his hand to rub against his love's panties in the most alluring way she deemed possible at the moment. "My Rinny, you're so wet~"

Truthfully, Rin had never seen her lover so...so..._into_ something like this. It was..._different. _Amazingly different. And despite herself, she did find that she was truly and utterly, well, wet. Her body was aching for her _sexy_ lover. She _needed_ him.

Then with as much of a smirk as she could conjure, she dropped her voice to an innocently soft and timid tone. "Am I to be punished for that too, Master?"

"Well of course." Len replied simply before leaning up to her ear and growling in it huskily, "I _never_ said you could be _this _aroused, did I?" With that, he practically tore the offending article off, including that oh-so short skirt that was hiding nothing to begin with.

He subtly ran his index finger across her opening, coating it with her essence. "You're such a _dirty_ slut, aren't you?" Though there was a teasing tone in her love's voice, Rin couldn't help but look at him with narrowed eyes.

"What did you just-" she was cut off by her own moan as Len roughly drove two fingers into her, his thumb pressing on her clit with almost painful force. Yet somehow, this pain just made her yearn for more. And it was because of this yearning that made her whine as Len pulled his digits out in slow, deliberate motions.

Slowly, he began to develop an easy, yet addicting rhythm with his fingers, causing his dearest Rin to push herself against his fingers, asking for more- he knew. Yet he wasn't going to give it to her, not yet.

He slowed his ministrations, causing his love to whine in protest. "N-no...Master...please..." she begged, tossing her head back in frustration as he hadn't allowed her to finish yet.

Ignoring her begs, Len began running his hands under her frilly, skimpy maid shirt and gently caressing her breasts while leaning his mouth against her neck and biting the junction between her neck and shoulder harshly, drawing blood which marked her otherwise flawless skin.

"Nnn..." Rin groaned, visibly flinching as her husband bit her and then lapped up the blood eagerly- squeezing both her breasts for just a split second before dragging his nails down her sides and leaving pink tracks in his wake.

"Ah...!" The blonde squirmed under Len as he dug his nails down her slim figured yet again, clenching her eyes shut in slight pain before relaxing as her abuser gently ran his palms over the heated skin to cool its irritation.

"If you don't be quiet, I'll have to get the gag out. Do you really want me to do that?" he asked with a harsh growl, one hand moving to grip her golden locks.

Slitting her eyes open, the servant quickly shook her head. Or as much as she could with Len's tight hold on her hair.

At her reply, Len smirked. "Smart choice." He then dove towards her mouth, initiating a fiery, domineering kiss while his experienced fingers once again began to pleasure his lover.

Pulling away from that glorious mouth, the elder continued to bring Rin higher and higher, keeping up his constant teasing ways for what felt like hours to them both.

At times, he would simply dip a finger into her core- not enough to give her any sort of actual relief- before diving all the way in whenever he wanted to, continuously avoiding her most sensitive spots for a while so when he did finally decide to brush against them she would snap her hips forward in a desperate attempt to get more of that glorious friction she craved.

Again, Len pulled away from his maid. This time completely moving away from the bed and getting a frustrated moan from his wife.

"L-Le...Master...please...!"

"What was that? Is this little bit of teasing too much for my little slave?" He mocked.

He was quickly answered with a nod.

"Well you know what you have to do, Rinny~ Beg for it like the bitch you are." He growled, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Master...please...I need to cum...just let me finish! Please!" she cried, dewy tears forming along the edges of her eyes.

"Rin..." he murmured, instantly kneeling by her head and gently kissing away her salty tears while he busied his hands with ridding his love of her top and shedding his own clothes carelessly.

Clearing his throat and quickly falling back into character, he plastered a smirk onto his face and stood before going to the end of the bed, grapping Rin's thighs harshly and then pulling them closer to him.

"I guess since you said please..." he teased before roughly driving into her without warning.

Rin moaned, her head falling back in pleasure and her hands straining against her bonds. But that moan of pleasure soon turned into one of irritation as Len pulled out as slowly as humanly possible.

"No...move...more...Master, I need it!" She groaned, bucking her hips up in order to try to hurry her lover up. As soon as she did this though, she felt a stinging pain spread across her ass. Had he just..._spanked her...?_

"Listen here, princess. I _am_ moving. Though it may not feel like it to such a loose person as _you_, I am. So you just need to _wait._" He hissed acidly, giving a particularly hard thrust that sent her shoulders against the headboard.

Biting her lower lip and drawing blood, she tried suppressing a moan as she felt Len's shaft creep back into her aching core and he slowly developed a slow rhythm. But by now, she knew better than to say something.

"Mnn.." she groaned, arching her back and hissing as her lover slowly began picking up his speed while licking and nipping at her skin- marking her up as much as possible.

xXxXxXxXx

The minutes turned to hours, and by this point the "innocent maid" was clutching the bedsheets, moaning rather wantonly as her master dragged her to sit on his lap with his member still deep inside her and driving his hips against hers once she was fully seated.

Slowly, she started to try and ride Len, eyes clenched shut in concentration. Rin only groaned in frustration as he gripped her hips and didn't allow the eager blonde to move.

"You think that after calling to me out of turn I'd allow you control?" he asked, receiving another needy moan as he pushed his love down farther on his shaft.

Though the idea of his somewhat passive lover riding over him was something he definitely wouldn't mind happening, they were still in the game. And things were just getting interesting too.

He knew she was close. That she was holding back her release and only managing to do so by the skin of her teeth. She was a hot mess, her hair tousled and her entire body taunt as she tried controlling herself. She had been reduced to nothing but a panting, orgasm craving mess. And Len loved it.

But he also realized that making her wait was having an affect on him. He was throbbing and he knew she could feel it (It was probably one of the reasons her breath had hitched suddenly). Keeping her back ended up keeping him back as well. And the blonde felt he- they- deserved it now.

"Master...please...you said you'd finish me off.." Rin whined, grinding herself against him and pressing her back to his chest.

And how tempted he was to finish them both out. "Mmm...fine...~ But first..." he drawled, pushing his lover up off his shaft just a bit- receiving a quite delicious groan from Rin- then dragging a hand and pressing it against the space between his member and her tight, dripping entrance.

With a smirk, he dragged each of his fingers through her essence, effectively covering his hand with her. The torturer then brought his hand back up, pushed his servant back down onto his lap and held his covered hand in front of Rin's face.

At first, Rin pulled back with surprised eyes. "W-what's that...?" she asked with a soft voice, shuddering against Len as his hot breath hit against her ear.

"That, _sweetie_, is my hand covered in the mess you've made over this past hour." He simpered. "And if you ever want to cum today, I want this hand _spotless_. Understand?"

This was something definitely new to her.

While she generally enjoyed pleasing Len with her own mouth- and vice versa- she had obviously never tasted herself. This situation was turning more awkward by the second... But... she _was_ pretty desperate.

Hesitantly, she lapped at Len's index finger- causing them both to moan.

For Len, it was simply because his love just looked so sexy licking his finger with that soft, pink tongue with her eyes half lidded and lust filled. While Rin was shocked by how...bittersweet she tasted. Maybe she was overreacting or maybe she had her imagination to thank but none of that really seemed to matter as she continued lapping and completely cleaning Len's hand of her essence too engrossed in her task to notice Len staring at her with unbridled lust. Just imagining that suction and feel of her tongue against his shaft practically sent Len over the edge and he once again began thrusting into his maid at a breakneck pace.

Moaning, Rin clenched her eyes shut and tried her best to finish her task only managing to do so for a few moments before dropping the other's hand from her mouth- it was pretty much clean anyway- and gripping the bedsheets tightly. "Len...Len...ooh..I'm so...c-close..." she groaned, moving to meet her lover's thrust in desperation.

"Rin..." he sighed, moving his hands to cup Rin's breasts and roll his hands over her no doubt over sensitive tips. "_MY _Rin..." he growled possessively, giving a hard thrust to where he knew her most sensitive spot was causing his possession to gasp and tighten around him profusely.

The end finally came for them both.

When the two lovers were spent, Len pulled out and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek after turning her to face him.

Finally, Rin gained enough energy to open her eyes and glanced down at her lover's still somewhat hard member. "Master...please...not again..not so soon.." she pleaded as she moved up the bed to put some space between them.

Chuckling, Len followed after her and wrapped his arms around her gently. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it." he soothed, kissing her cheek once again.

Sighing, Rin cuddled into his warmth, nuzzling her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "Well...that was nice, Lenny...but I think we should save that for when we're really bored..." she murmured, yawning afterwards.

"Whatever you say, princess." he said with a smile, kissing the top of her head just before the other fell asleep.

Fin.~

**A/N**: And this chapter is finally finished! Woo! Thank you guys for the watches, reviews, and everything you've done for this story~ Sorry for the lateness and the procrastination on this particular chapter but hey, now you can enjoy it fully~!


	4. Winter Nights- K-rated

Author's notes are inside these two things~ -→ / \  
RinxLen One shot:  
Kinda Fluffy? :3  
(Rin's POV)  
"God Rin! Why can't you suck it up and deal with it! Len doesn't love you! You're just lying to yourself if you think that he'll ever like some as low-life and self centered as you!" I buried my head into my knees, remembering those words coming from Miku…I've known that for a while now…He'd never love me; I'm his twin for crying out loud!

But still the words had cut at me like a knife.

So I left. And being so stupid and filled with rage, I forgot a jacket.

I started to feel my tears freezing on my cheeks and quickly swiped them off with my hand. How does she know? I mean, we're talking about Miku here- Miss Bubbly and naïve!

I sighed, muttering to myself "I guess I'm just that obvious…" Then I started thinking… What was it that gave it away?

Was it Valentine's day when I gave Len that huge box of chocolate covered bananas? No…she would have said something earlier. The only way she would of known was…

I mentally face palmed, my hands too cold at the moment to move. I knew I shouldn't of left my notebook out on the counter. I put my chin on my knees, rubbing my numb and tingling hands against my numbing arms to try and bring some warmth back into them.

Knowing her she's probably already told Len and then he's going to flip out and he's going to stop talking to me! Hell, he's probably going to stop singing with me too! Everything was playing out in my head…

_"Rin! I can't believe how stupid you are!" he scoffs, "You think I would ever love YOU of all people? Miku's right, there's something messed up in your head something you need to get fixed! You know what, I'm done with you. It's obvious you can't be fixed."_

_"Len…. I just-"_

_"No Rin. Just go away, nobody likes someone who's __**broken**__." He emphasizes the last part of his sentence and suddenly turns away from me, cutting me off from him…cutting our connection._

I choke back a sob and rub at my eyes in irritation as tears prick at them. "Why do I do this to myself…"  
So I just sat there in the cold, awaiting my fate…whatever it may be. _I can't live without Len..._

(Len's POV)  
I walked out of the house, slamming the front door behind me with an irritated sigh. I can't believe her!  
/*Dramatic pause…*\  
She forgot to ask me if I wanted to go on a walk with her and she even forgot her coat! Sometimes I actually worry about her.

I heard what Miku was yelling, she sounded so pleased with herself when she told me Rin- and I quote- "Is severely messed up in the head" and that my twin loved me as more than her sibling. As I was leaving, Kaito asked me if I liked Miku…. the obvious answer being no. I LIKE everyone, don't get me wrong! It's just I don't think about Miku in that way.

Absentmindedly, I fiddled with Rin's jacket I had in hand, just hoping I could find my princess before her mood got to her and she decided she was going to die all dramatically in the snow.

I know Rin doesn't show it as often as Miku or even the creeper Gakupo, but she cries and gets hurt as easily as everyone else…her pride just gets in the way of her letting everyone know.

The soft shuffling of feet on the snow and sniffling as if trying to stop tears brought me out of my thoughts. I approached the evergreen tree it came from, finding a girl with her head buried in her arms and her knees pulled up tight against her chest.

(Rin's POV)  
"You know it's too cold out here for someone to not be wearing a jacket." I knew that voice…but I turned my head to see who it was anyway, quickly trying to stifle my hiccupped breathing and sniffling.

"Someone like me doesn't need a jacket." I mumbled, knowing Len could hear me. I turned my face back down into my knees and arms, not really surprised as the warm interior of the jacket fell across my shoulders anyway.

"Princesses shouldn't be out here alone either." Len commented, a joking manner in his tone. If he wants to tell me he agrees with Miku I wish he would do it already…I wish he would stop toying with my feelings and just leave me to deal with the shattered pieces of my heart.

"Come on, Rin. We have some people we need to talk to…"

I scoffed "I knew it…" I slowly looked up at him, knowing my eyes were red from crying. "You agree with her don't you? You think I'm…. broken." I slowly whispered the last part, choking up a little. Ughhhhh! Why do I have to do this in front of him!

"No." he said forcefully as he offered his hand to me. "I just need to tell Miku and everyone else that we understand each other and that if anyone ever makes you run out crying again, they're going to die."

"W-what?" Why was he saying this to me? All of a sudden very protective and so sure of himself- my mind blanked as he pulled me to my feet and kissed me gently. After a few moments, a light bulb seemed to go off and he pulled away slightly, a blush on his cheeks "Y-y-you mean…" I stammered out, barely connecting the words together as my mind just started working again.

"Rin, I'm just glad you finally feel the same way… I've…loved you for a long time and I just didn't want to ruin what we had and-gahhh!" He fell to the ground as I now tackled him; tears of happiness streaming down my cheeks. He laughed and then hugged me, his warmth washing over me.

"Come on, let's head back before you get sick." He got to his feet, picking me up and then setting off back for home.

(Len's POV)

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank GOD she didn't shoot me! I know we'll probably have to be "watched carefully" now but looking alike does have its advantages sometimes~

I watched her run ahead of me, undoubtedly excited to get back home and probably get her revenge on Miku. I shook my head, a smile playing on my lips. I don't think Miku's going to particularly take it easy on Rin…maybe the leek queen'll finally notice Kaito. Who knows? Maybe that's the exciting part about it all- the not knowing.

"Len! Come on!" my princess's sweet voice called back to me, know longer sad or angry with anyone for the moment. I hurried to catch up with her and finally walked along side her, holding her chilled hands in mine and approaching the house. All I can say is that this is definitely going to be interesting…~


	5. Spoiled Rotten

**A/N: **This may or may not be the last lemon I officially post on FF...I don't know, I starting to grow more fond of the fluff, romance, and comedy stuff than just sex. But meh- Now that I said that I'll probably have the sudden urge to write 20 or so lemons *sigh* So yeah, get your popcorn, sit back, relax, and enjoy your lemon~

* * *

SPOILED ROTTEN

Rin, ever since she was a little girl, had gotten anything and everything she'd wanted- after all she'd come from an amazingly rich family. She was their pride and joy, as the little - back then- blonde had been the first child after so many others had died at early ages from this and that. And shortly after her parents deaths, the only remaining Kagamine had received the entire family fortune which now allowed her to look out of this lavish penthouse apartment and the ineffably marvelous view of New York City it offered.

Now being 22, Rin undeniably had it all going the right way for her. She was filthy rich, smart enough to earn straight A's all through her college years and even stump some of her professors, and had looks that almost everyone would've killed for. Not to mention, her boyfriend of almost five years would do anything to please his arrogant Queen. Some said she was absolutely spoiled, but she didn't take note of those people. After all, they were just jealous that they couldn't serve one of the richest women in the world.

Len had given her everything she'd ever asked for: sexually or materially- sometimes with a little help from some blackmail she'd gotten from his ex's and other roommates over the years. Her lover was absolutely incredible in bed, able to bring her to the gates of pure bliss ever single time without fail. And Rin, as a naturally curious and insistent being, never failed to come up with passionate and almost exotic fantasies, sometimes doing so while Len was sitting near her and not saying a word to him.

The younger had also managed to get her 25 year old partner into some rather interesting stuff around the apartment. The bedroom or the couch being the most comfortable for both and the most common, the shower, in front of the fireplace, even the balcony once or twice (though Len insisted that they stopped that once they were barged in on by the police who'd received a call from a concerned neighbor who'd heard some odd screams coming from the apartment). But of course Rin couldn't help that due to her love's large size.

Up until that point, and then some, Len had fulfilled each and everyone of these desires.

Except for one.

Rin saw absolutely no problem with this little fantasy of hers, seeing as most of her friends talked about doing it there constantly with their lovers and then some. But he was persistent about it.

Her first plan was simple enough. All she had to do was come up to him while he was cooking and seduce him into doing her right then and there. But as soon as Len noticed her true intentions, he scooped her up into his arms and swept her off into the bedroom.

The second time wasn't so subtle.

"Len, I demand you to have sex with me, right here, right now. In this kitchen." Crossing her arms and pouting as she knew he thought it was cute, she even tapped her foot on the marble floor irritably.

"No." He replied simply, not looking over at her whilst he continued making the dinner for that night.

Stamping her foot angrily, Rin stormed off to the bathroom and locked herself in. How could he just so easily blow her off like that?! She thought it was almost impossible for him to deny her...well...anything! But even now, as she asked him before work a couple weeks after, he remained unbending. "No sex in the kitchen, Rin."

As the other left for his job at a restaurant down in the Soho area, Rin picked a book up from the table and sat on the couch to read the time away. Just into the first paragraph, her mind started to stray away from the actual words. Why was the kitchen so sacred to him?

I mean sure, he's a renowned chef and all, but it's not like it's that important!, she thought angrily, slamming the book down and going to the said sanctuary. She remembered all the time and effort he'd put into it. From the state of the art, stainless steel appliances to the smooth and always cool, night black, granite counter tops. All topped off with black cabinets that had silver knobs for the accents.

Sitting at a iron stool at the kitchen island, she laid her cheek on the cold surface and shivered as she wondered what it would be like to have that chill all across her hot, sex-craving body, to have her legs opened wantonly while Len gave her that untamed, lust filled look before giving her exactly what he knew she wanted. With a sigh, she sat up and looked around the sanctuary once more. She _needed_ to have sex here, but Len's opposition was final...for now.

Slowly, Rin stood from the stool and went back to her book, managing to read a chapter before inspiration struck her like lightening. She was going to get what she wanted, one way or another.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pushing her hair back, Rin glanced up at the clock.

_6:00...perfect..~_, she smiled and walked over to the kitchen island with a slight limp in her step. Leaning onto it slightly, the blonde spread her just shaved legs and reached for the slim toy inside her. With a few airy sighs, she thrust the toy into herself a few times- just to get her excited about all this again- before pushing it as deep as she could then turning on the vibrator, gasping slightly as it brushed against her g-spot. Quickly, she shifted on her feet, groaning quietly in slight frustration and in gratefulness as the toy moved off her pleasure spot. (After all, she didn't want to finish herself off quite yet- not until Len came under her seduction at least.)

Standing up, the thin blonde donned a black apron and connected her iPod to a pair of speakers, turning the song she had picked out on repeat before moving over to the sink in the middle of the kitchen and pretending to clean a dirty vase as the apartment door opened and Len walked in, taking off his shoes and setting them in the front likes always.

Pretending to not notice his entry, Rin continued to "clean" and slowly began to move her hips to the deep bass of the music, moaning quietly as the vibrations of the toy pressed against that one spot yet again.

"Hey baby, what're you doing?" Len's sweet voice piped from behind her, instantly turning on the woman a little more with his pet names. "What's with the music? And most importantly, why are you naked, huh?"

"I'm not naked. I'm wearing your apron." She replied matter of factly as she continued swaying her hips to the beat and washing the vase.

"I...don't think that qualifies as clothing, hun."

With a smirk, Rin turned off the water and turned to face him before hooking her arms around his neck while still swaying her hips sensually.

Realization dawned on her boyfriend at last. "Rin, if this is about your kitchen sex fantasy.." he started warily.

"What if it is?" She interrupted, raising an eyebrow at her love before focusing on his uniform shirt and slowly undoing it, button by button. "If you deny me today, I swear to you I won't open my legs for you for a long while. And then you'll just have to finish yourself off with your hand like a pathetic loser during a midlife crisis." she said plainly, slipping off the jacket and letting it fall to the floor carelessly while Len was awestruck.

With a small sigh and a glance upward, Len gave into his love by gently running his hands across her sides, turning her so her back was to his chest as he encircled an arm around her waist and left the other to gently caress her inner thighs as he nibbled at her highly sensitive neck.

Without warning, Len pressed the pads of his fingers against her womanhood which caused his dearest Rin to gasp and shudder against him before biting her lip and trying to act as if nothing had happened.

Len, however, noticed and smirked before pushing two fingers deep inside his love's core, grabbing the end of the vibrating toy and pulling it out as slowly as possible to elicit more gasps from the woman in front of him.

"You're so naughty, kitten." he murmured huskily into her ear, letting go of her waist for the moment as he turned her back to face him then pulling one of her legs up to his hip, leaving her completely open as he suddenly drove the dildo back into her without mercy.

"Jesus!" She moaned to the ceiling, her hands clutching onto Len's shoulders for support as he nibbled at her neck and furiously drove the toy in and out of her soaking wet core. "Yes...god...mmmm..." Her next moan was cut off as her lover paused to pull her chin down for the two to meet in a fiery make-out, the toy still thrusting into her with continued force. Rin whimpered excitedly as the other forced his tongue into her awaiting mouth and gained dominance before he ended the kiss and went back to her neck.

"Len, please. I want you so bad right now." she groaned, tightening her grip on his shoulders and rubbing her heated body against him in steady rhythm to the music still playing.

Warily, Rin brought one hand off of Len's shoulders and reached from his trousers, intent on taking them off as quickly as possible and ignoring the soft chuckles from the one above her. Another moan from Rin filled the air as Len pulled the slick toy completely out and he then dropped it on the marble floor carelessly.

"If you want it that bad, then I'll fuck you in this kitchen alright. Hard and fast against the stove." He growled in her ear, letting go of her leg and dropping her off of his support as he let his pants drop and pool next to his jacket. Rin shivered as she found herself back to back with the cool steel of stove, finally she was getting what she wanted from him.

"You're so terribly spoiled, Rinny." Len murmured with lust filled blue eyes as he pressed his slightly muscled chest against her apron covered one. Moaning in response as her lover trailed kisses along her neck and partially exposed collarbone, Rin once again reached for Len's waist and this time stripped him off his last remaining article of clothing before running the tip of her index finger over the thick, hard flesh with a lustful sigh.

Crystal eyes clashed with sapphire and the younger gasped in surprise and pain as the other harshly grabbed a fistful of her golden honey hair.

"On your knees." Obeying without question, Rin sat on the floor, knees tucked underneath of her almost daintily as she sat eye to eye with her boyfriend's shaft. With a small smirk, Len barked out his next command. "Suck it." Locking her eyes onto his, she gingerly wrapped a hand around the base and watched, gleefully, as a small shiver of pleasure raced through her love's body.

Darting out her small, pink tongue, she slowly but firmly licked the tip with her eyes still watching the other's face as Len closed his eyes and leaned his head back, a delicious groan escaping from his perfect mouth.

"You want me take it all in?" she asked coyly, batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend with wide, deceptively innocent eyes constantly watching his movements and reactions. Her hot breath washing over his member caused Len to hiss audibly.

"I want you to fucking gag on it." Len growled, causing the other to smirk. Rin loved the way he sounded right now, his normally casual and sweet voice overcome with desire and raw need. She wanted- no- needed to hear more of that voice, completely overwhelmed with ecstasy. This amazing man before her was some sort of sex god in her mind...and because of this mind set, she was determined to make this "god" beg for her body.

With practiced ease, the blonde easily took the length into her mouth, rolling her tongue on its underside and covering the rest with her hands before beginning to bob her head in a constant motion with her hands pumping him in time with each suck. Though she normally felt dirty after doing this, she felt it was worth it as Len gasped in pleasure and try his best to breathe evenly, seeing him clutch to the granite tops until his knuckles practically turned white.

"Fuck..." he growled "You're so good." He groaned, urging the other blonde on as he felt her begin to rub herself against his inner thigh and pick up the pace. Hollowing out her cheeks, the blonde raced her tongue over his tip and pressed against it with just enough force to make him feel it.

And just as she felt her love tense in preparation to release his load, she was pulled back by her hair and forced to look up at the other, her eyes probably filled with aching desire and her breathing heavy.

"Get up." Len ordered harshly, tugging a bit at her locks to make her understand he wasn't playing around. Eagerly, Rin stood and was instantly attacked with rough, kisses. Though she responded with the same eagerness she had had before.

Suddenly, she was pushed away, her back hitting the edge of the stove once more. Rin leaned on the back of her palms, raising her eyebrows and giving her lover that oh so suggestive smirk she'd mastered.

"And the apron?" she asked as he slowly stalked towards her, placing his arms on either side of her waist.

"Leave it on, we'll take care of it later." And with that, Len entered her without any sort of warning, filling her to the brim in an almost instant.

"Ah! Len!" she exclaimed, her head falling back in pleasure. Even though she was definitely not a virgin and had somewhat prepared herself, her boyfriend's size always managed to fill her to what she felt was her almost breaking point. She hissed in slight pain just before Len began thrusting, pushing her against the stove's cool surface. Gripping the edges of the appliance to try and keep herself steady, Rin moaned loudly as Len's bare skin slapped against her own and she felt her legs shake pleasurably. "Shit...more!" she begged, pleasurable shocks coursing through her body every time Len filled her.

This was definitely better than she'd imagined.

"Harder!" she demanded, moaning yet again when the one above her quickened his pace, thrusting in perfect motion with the rhythmical music. For a moment, she wondered if that was his intention.

But that thought was short lived as a small flash of white bliss invaded her mind, Len angled himself as to hit that single pleasure spot in her with every thrust, almost sending his Queen over the edge in a matter of seconds.

"Mmmnn~! Le...fuck! Harder, harder, harder!" She begged loudly, her voice almost over powering the now obnoxiously loud music.

"Rin..." Len's moaning could barely be heard over the other's begs and he tightened his grip on her small waist as he continued thrusting into that tight, sweet hole that clenched around him so wonderfully and greedily took him in. Groaning as he felt the cavern tighten around him even more so, he picked up his pace to a maddening speed.

"Len! Len!" Rin chanted his name everytime he hit her g-spot, throwing her head about as a way to deal with the heaping amounts of pleasure she had running through her. Yet, wanting to prolong her fantasy, she refused to give in just yet. "The island...f-fuck me..ah...there!" she ordered between moans with a breathless voice.

"As you wish, my Queen." With a small smile, the other pulled out, causing Rin to mewl uncomfortably but then sigh in pleasure as the male scooped her up in his arms, walked towards the island, and sat her there.

Quickly, the younger threw her legs around the other's waist and circled her arms around his neck and dragging the two of their heated bodies close once more. The two kissed almost savagely, definitely unprofessionally, as their teeth scraped against each other and their tongues battled for dominance, though Rin knew she'd lose.

Surprisingly, she was the one who actually broke the kiss, pulling back and glancing at the thin string of saliva connecting them before breaking that off as well. Her hands then went to her back and she slowly undid the apron. Before she could even think about stopping there, Len practically ripped the thing off of her as towered over her, forcing her to lie back on the icy cold- compared to her body- granite.

Rin tightened her grip around Len's waist as he drove back into her, bringing out a long moan from the back of her throat. Her counterpart started out at an easy pace once again, almost pushing Rin to actually slap him.

"Faster, Len!" she pleaded, moving her hands to try and find purchase across his back as she slid slightly against the slick surface from the hard thrusts she was now receiving. Moaning rather wantonly, she arched her back into her lover as the intensity of his thrusts continued to be incremented.

Forcing her eyes open, Rin looked at the scene in front of her. Len had his eyes closed, his hips moving frantically as he moved from gripping her thighs to gripping her hips, sweat gently glistened on his body and caused his mop of blonde hair to stick to the sides of his face.

All of this was simply breathtaking. And in the heat of the moment she had to thank this man overpowering her in every single way. For putting up with her and her antics, for loving, for everything.

"Love you...Christ..! I love you so much." she practically screeched, trying to sound sincere with her words even as lust and raw need overcame her.

Suddenly, Len's larger body covered her own and she felt his hot breath fall against her neck. "I love you too, baby...so goddamn much.." With that, and a shudder from Rin, he leaned up and placed a soft, delicate kiss on his love's lips as he gripped her possessively.

The female dug her nails into Len's back, marking him as he angled himself to perfectly hit her g-spot to cause so much pleasure to flood into her system.

"Ah..! N-no...! Len! I'm...close...fuck!" This, accompanied with continuous moans and whimpers as well as the too hot breath and husky voice whispering in her ear saying "Cum for me Rin." sent the blonde over the edge and into glimpses of heaven, her hot, restrictive walls taking Len along with her.

"Rin..." He murmured, wishing the amazing sensation to last as long as possible.

As the two came off their highs, Len carefully pulled out and kissed his love's eyelid before pressing careful, gentle, and planned kisses across her face, finally stopping when he noticed the other's attention was elsewhere.

And that attention happened to be on his uniform laying in the floor.

"I know you're thinking about the uniform, Rin." he warned, eyes looking at her harshly as she gave him the all mighty puppy dog eyes. "No, it's not going to happen."

With a sigh and a small shrug, Rin gave up.

For now.

All it would take was a little blackmail...

XxXxXxXXxXx

"My kitchen..."

"Oh, shut it." Rin sighed, exasperated as her boyfriend continued grieving quite openly about the poor sancutary's "loss of innocence". She definitely wasn't about to repent for what had happened, quite the opposite actually. She certainly didn't expect her elder to be so distraught about it though...

With a sigh from Len, he encompassed the other's slim waist with a strong arm and moved Rin's head to lie on his chest. "I still don't know why I gave into you so easily.." he murmured, kissing the top of her head lovingly as she began tracing random figures on his bare chest.

"I'm sure it was the music." Rin replied with a shrug, nuzzling her head into the warmth of her lover's chest.

"But seriously? I'm sexy and I know it? That's definitely the most overused and overrated song ever created...right up there with Gangnam Style..."

"And yet on our first dance you loved dancing too it." she reminded him, planting small, innocent kisses across his skin.

Grinning, Len pulled her lithe body on top of his, rubbing his hands over her cold arms and causing goosebumps to arise before he pulled her down and gently kissed her, putting as much passion into it as possible.

Pulling back, the other saw the eldest smirk, his eyes glowing with mischievous intent.

"What matters is that we found a way to conceal your screaming during sex." With a huff, Rin picked up the nearest pillow and swatted it at his head, causing the other to chuckle, grab the pillow and began tickling her sides.

"Len!" she screeched, laughing and trying to push his hands away from her. "Stop!"

"Okay okay.." he said, stopping and hugging her waist instead just as the phone of the bedside table buzzed.

Sitting up on Len's stomach, she reached to the side and picked up the smartphone, smiling at the name on the screen.

"Who is it?" the blonde questioned, propping himself up on his elbows as the other unlocked the phone and read the message she'd received.

_Mission?_

Glancing up, Rin began typing her short response.

_Accomplished~_

Sending the message, she sat the phone on her love's chest and looked at him with a small smile. "Gumi." she said simply, picking up the phone as it buzzed again.

"You're still hanging out with that girl? She's a terrible influence."

Ignoring the protests, Rin read over the new message and tried her best to hide the laughter bound to slip from her mouth.

_Told u! No-sex threats and sensual dancing always work! And that song? Sexual dynamite! Makes 'em fucklike beasts!_

__And seeing her face, Len sighed. "That kid has something to do with the deflowering of my kitchen doesn't she?" His suspicion was quite clear.

"Maybe...~" she said simply, leaning over and placing the phone back on the side table. "But I'm satisfied now, isn't that all that matters?" She intoned, leaning back to gently run her tongue over Len's earlobe, causing him to shiver.

"You're so spoiled." He sighed, wrapping his arms back around the other's waist and pulling her closer to his chest.

"'S not like you help much." Was the simplistic answer before Rin buried her head in the crook of his neck and rested there quite comfortably.

Now she only had to figure out how to take care of the issue with that uniform fantasy...

Rin Kagamine has always gotten what she's wanted.

**A/N: **And my longest lemon one shot is finished! Finally! *dies*


	6. RANT- Who did this?

**Alright so this story, Lemon Love, has recently been added to a community.**

**At first I thought this was a good thing! Until I noticed the name of said community: 'Reportable offense!'**

**Seriously?**

**If my story was able to be reported and was violating FF code, I think somebody would've already noticed and had me take it down, right?**

**Right.**

**So I just wanna thank whoever read this story and had it added to that community. I'm so glad that it seemed a good enough collection of lemons to make you think it was reportable :)**

**But rather than backing off and doing it so privately in a way I might not notice, why don't you just come out and post a review or even report the story yourself?**

**I just think you took the coward's way out~**

**Another thing, if you don't like stories as such (with sex among other things) then why the hell do you go searching for one?**

**Just was wondering, thank ya guys for listening/reading to mah rant~**


	7. Blackmail (Lemon UPDATED)

Summary: Both Rin and Len have been happy with just having the two of them in their sex lives. But when a certain blue-haired perverted blackmailer walks in on one of their private moments with a video camera and threatens to mail the evidence to every Vocaloid known unless he can join in...what other choice do they have?

A/N: This IS a pointless lemon that just came to me while I was trying to fall asleep...~ Don't ask me about it, kay? But anyways, if you don't like LenxRin, don't flame me for it and if you don't like LenxKaito, RinxKaito, or LenxRinxKaito...I don't even understand why you came looking it for it...but whatever...~ For you people who aren't really into Kaito being with either of them you can choose to not read or ignore his presence in this fic entirely. Thank you for reading and enjoy. UPDATE: Kaito has been added as a 3rd character simply because he is a 3rd person is this lemon only. So even though it's listed with Len and Kaito, there will be no yaoi.

* * *

It all started after a concert...

Most of the Vocaloids were sleeping away the exhaustion of the time change from Sapporo to Los Angeles which set them all back about 16 hours. Though two of the younger Vocaloids appeared to be craving snacks and were ready to start the day.

One of them went and flopped down on the couch in the den, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"Rin, whaddya want?" The other called from the kitchen just down the hall, opening a series of cabinets before finally grabbing a box of pocky for himself.

"Whatever we have." The teen replied with a small wave of her hand.

"Pocky it is." And with that, the slightly taller blonde sat down next to thin blonde, offering her an open box of the small chocolate covered biscuit sticks. "I would've gotten you an orange...but..."

Shrugging, Rin swiped one out of the box, inspected it and with a sigh slid it back in.

"...something wrong...?" The male blinked in confusion as the other looked up at him with what he could've sworn was a smirk.

"Mm...you know, Len...I really think I want a different type of snack..." Rin said smoothly, sliding herself into her twin's lap with ease and beginning to mess with his tie he'd forgotten to take off earlier.

"Rin..." he warned, glancing around the room quickly. "It's 3 am and this isn't even our house let alone our bedroom. Someone could easily walk in here and see something, you know." It's not like he didn't want it or anything, he just knew the two of them couldn't afford to get caught.

"I can close the door, Lenny...come on~" she rocked her hips on his lap just the tiniest bit, batting her eyelashes at him coyly.

With a soft groan at the small amount of friction he was given, Len sighed in defeat. "Alright fine, but I'm _not_ letting you top this time."

The slightly older twin pouted cutely, puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms over her chest. "But this was my idea in the first place." she pointed out grumpily.

"I can always say no...~" He teased as his sister stood from his lap and shut the door to the room almost silently.

"I'm only letting you get away with it this time..." she muttered, walking back over to the couch and sitting back on Len's lap like she was before.

"I didn't think otherwise." The blonde replied with a small smile before pressing his lips against Rin's, a hand going behind her head to keep her there for a minute.

Moaning softly, Rin pressed herself closer to her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck and busying herself with undoing his ponytail.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"MMnn~ Ah..! Len..!" Rin moaned, her body quivering as she gripped her love's shoulders tightly and tossed her head back in bliss. "Oh god! R-right there~" she gasped, clenching her eyes shut as the head of his member hit that one absolutely amazing spot that always made her see stars.

"Rin..." Len sighed, covering her small body with his own and letting his lips connect with Rin's sensitive neck, aiming for that spot of skin just underneath her ear and breathing his hot air on it.

The two were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice that the door had been opened and a tall man had entered the room, a small, red dot of light floating around in the shadows of the room at the most perfect angle to capture the both of them in the small but powerful lens of the camcorder.

"Len, Len, Le...ahn~!"

The intruder watched as the male moved his hands to grip at the other's hips, driving into her deeper just before she fell off the edge with a rather wanton moan and took him right along with her after a few more deep thrusts.

And after the two had come off their highs and were catching their breath, the blue-haired male slipped back out of the room as quietly as he had entered.

Len pulled out slowly, groaning softly to himself before placing a gentle kiss on his love's forehead.

"So, did I satisfy your craving?" he asked cheekily, receiving a weak, playfully slap on the arm from his twin.

"Yeah, sure. Now just shut up and lemme sleep." she said, covering her mouth as she yawned before cuddling into her twin.

Sure, it would've been a better idea to of have picked her and their discarded clothes up and packed it back into their shared bedroom but...sleep definitely sounded like a better idea now.

And now a break to reply to le haters~:

Alentar: LenxRinxKaito? What about ** you?

Just tell me when and where, sweetheart~ ;) But before that, I suggest you wash your mouth with some soap.

sed:Hell, just put Kaito as the third character and i will remember to don't come back to this fanfic, you **

Ya know what? I think I will. After all, I don't want people who can't tell when to use don't and not in a sentence to be reading my writings and putting their input :)

And now back to your normally scheduled lemon~:

XxXxXxXx

Before the others had woken up, the twins cleaned up their little 'snack' from earlier and slipped into their room with just enough time to actually look like they were sleeping before having an alarm go off and 'wake' them.

And from there the morning went on normally, breakfast was eaten, everyone and their luggage was loaded up and from the home to the airport they went. After what seemed like forever, the group was on the company owned jet and heading towards London.

At one point, the twins were sitting on one of the benches near a pair of windows, looking out and admiring the seemingly never ending sky- chatting about nothing in particular when Kaito came over and began eyeing the two almost disgustingly.

Glancing over, Rin paused her small talk with Len to look him up and down as if trying to figure out was the normally perverted man's deal was.

"Hey.." her twin whispered, gently nudging her to get her attention back.

"Hm?"

Following his other half's line of sight subtly, he murmured to her "If you keep staring at him like that he's going to try and make another move...we'll talk to him when we get to the next hotel, alright?"

"Mm." she nodded softly before returning her gaze to a dreamy like expression and turning it back towards the window.

Once they landed, they all moved as a group to the hotel and that trip was actually quite boring in of itself.

However, once everyone in the Crypton group was checked into their individual rooms (this was one of those rare times they didn't have a home or large villa to house them together), the Kagamines were visited by a rather...interesting person.

After all, Kaito never seemed to notice them unless he wanted to try and talk to Rin about how "sexy" she looked up on stage during this or that song or the two were heading out to shop and he requested they bring back some tubs of ice cream.

"Mind if I come in? I have some...stuff I think you two'd like to see before anyone else." The hints of a smirk were playing on his lips, instantly making the younger male cautious.

"Um, yeah, sure. Come on in." Rin chirped after a moment of silence, opening the door a bit and stepping out of the path to let the blue-haired idiot try his best to act cool and swagger in.

Rolling their eyes in unison, the two looked at the older male expectantly.

"Well?" Len asked haughtily, crossing his arms and practically glaring at his older "brother".

"I think you might wanna close the door before hand." He opted, watching Rin as she reluctantly closed the hotel room door.

"Alright, so what exactly is it you wanted to show us?" The younger blonde questioned, continuing his glare.

Kaito held up a small, black usb dangling on a thin, black cord. Afterwards, he pulled a laptop out of the bag- weird that they hadn't noticed it before- he'd brought. The blue haired male opened it's top, plugged the drive in, set the volume to mute, and clicked on a few unknown things before handing the sleek piece of technology to Len who was standing just in front of him with Rin hurrying over to peer at the screen as well.

It was only a few milliseconds before both of the blondes turned deep shades of red, Len slamming the laptop shut while Rin took the opportunity to yell at the pervert who was sitting on the backs of his palms and looking quite pleased with himself.

"You fucking asshole! Why the hell would you even do that! I swear to god I'm going to rip your fucking head off and chop you into little tidbits before throwing your body out of this window! Len, get a knife!"

At this, Kaito promptly sat up. "Woah, woah, woah. There's no need for that, right?" The male chuckled nervously, glancing over to see the less vocal Kagamine holding a kitchen knife at his side. "It's not like I've shown it to anyone else and if you guys kill me, they're going to start looking into who and why and then they'd find the video and then...well you guys know, don't you?"

"...He's right you know..." Len piped cautiously, setting the knife on a nearby dresser and casually setting his hands in his pockets. Turning to his elder he asked, "So what's your angle? It's not like you'd waltz in here, show us that, and then say you want nothing to keep you from spreading it."

Smirking, Kaito replied, "Oh it's nothing much...I just wanna join you guys next time." he said smoothly.

"'Cuse you?" Rin snarled, eyes slitting and taking an automatically defensive stance.

"You know exactly what I'm saying, princess." Kaito said, simply brushing her off.

"Hey. Don't call her pet names, that's my job, understand?" Len said harshly. "We do this on _my _conditions."

"And those would be...?"

"You are NOT going to call her pet names unless she or I give you the go ahead and if at anytime she tells you to stop, you're going to fuckin' do it, got it?"

"Don't I get a say in this?!" The supposedly older blonde yelled in exasperation.

"If you're going to back out, then fine. But know that the instant you do, this video will be EVERYWHERE. Youtube, email accounts, maybe even the news..." Kaito simpered.

Rin was silent for a good couple minutes and reluctantly nodded. "F-fine...but my conditions are the same as Len's...a-and you're not sticking that thing anywhere inside me." she mumbled, looking out the room's window with a deep blush as she ended her sentence.

Shrugging, the ice cream addict agreed and with a small smile he added, "Alright then. Tomorrow night, after the concert. My room. And if either of you don't show, well..." He held up the laptop, pulling the usb out of it and putting it all back the way it had been a few minutes ago.

"We'll be there." Len replied as the eldest finished packing everything and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Tomorrow night would certainly be interesting...

* * *

The moment the group arrived at the hotel, they escaped to their rooms; the twins- particularly Rin- racing to the privacy of the room to get ready for the promise they'd made to Kaito last night.

Checking the clock, Len rapped on the door that lead to the bathroom. "Rin, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up." he called over the roar of water coming from what he guessed to be the shower.

"Mmmmm...just a minute~" she called just before the water stopped. After a few minutes she opened the door, walking out in an expensive royal blue silk robe- traditionally drawn dragons and peacocks in golden thread decorating the surface... and only dressed in that.

"Is that it...?" Her lover asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's easy to get rid of and leaves less for me to worry about after the fact." she replied, shrugging as she went to stand in the mirror to fix her ribbon onto her head.

"Alright then, let's just get this over with shall we?" The male opened the room's door, bowing over dramatically. "After you, milady."

"Oh, thank you kind sir." Rin piped in a high falsetto voice, batting her eyelashes and walking out before bursting into a laugh.

And together they walked down the hall and rode the elevator up a couple of floors to Kaito's room with Len's arm encircling his twin's waist protectively the entire way.

XxXxXxXxXx

When Kaito opened the door, they were both somewhat surprised to see that he was somewhat dressed and almost had a...classy look about him.

And then the awkward silence passed over them all.

"Ah, so..." Len began, eyes flitting from Rin to Kaito and back again.

"Let's just get this over with." Rin murmured, grabbing Len by his tie and pulling him into a forceful kiss as the two started towards the bed.

The two continued what they considered a rather normal make-out in front of the stunned idiot until said idiot finally met the two on the bed, situating himself behind Rin and brushing his hands over her shoulders and forcing down the fabric of the robe before giving her cheek a soft kiss.

Moaning softly, Rin slitted her eyes open and glanced over at Kaito who was now trailing hot kisses over her shoulder and back just as Len pulled back to nibble at his lover's neck and trail his hands over her knees- which she was currently sitting on- and up her thighs.

"Mnn..." The female sighed, tilting her head slightly before starting to undo Len's tie and tossing it away before gasping in surprise. One of Kaito's chilly hands had gone to trace over her lean, soft stomach to bring her closer to him before he slowly began edging up to her breasts.

Finally, the robe was completely tossed to the side along with both boys shirts and Kaito's pants- Rin had found him a bit too forward for this but she dared not say anything about it. And a few minutes after, Rin was panting in complete bliss with the older man feeling out her front and her gentle lover teasing her entrance the way he knew she liked it.

"And now, for the surprise..." Kaito hissed in her ear before licking the skin underneath it and causing Rin to moan audibly, if it hadn't been for that she probably would've asked him what he meant.

She didn't have to wait long to figure it out.

In a matter of seconds her hands were tied- with Len's discarded tie no doubt- and her eyes blindfolded with the familiar white fabric of her ribbon.

"You work fast..." she heard her brother comment, an obvious smirk in his voice.

"Y-you two planned this..?!" she gasped, shocked- obviously. However, she received no reply other than some shuffling behind her. The blonde then felt Kaito put his hands under her thighs and grip them, moving them to a more open position.

"W-what are you-" she began to question, squirming to try and escape just before she felt hot, tantalizing heat at her tight entrance which automatically left her moaning and arching her hips towards it.


End file.
